School Isn't So Bad If You're Here
by xofrerard
Summary: [FRERARD] On the second day of eleventh grade, Frank Iero meets a strange boy named Gerard. They hit it off and soon become best friends. Well, maybe more than friends...
1. Chapter 1

•*•*•

I drummed my fingers on the desk rhythmically, staring the clock down. The teacher was still droning on with her lesson, despite the fact that we only had mere seconds left of class.

"-mister Iero, would you like to answer the question?" I heard her say as I swallowed my thoughts. I took advantage of the 7 seconds left of class and smirked. "No thank you, Mrs. Partson, I'm fed up for today." I replied, earning hushed laughter from the classroom and a shocked teacher. The bell rang right when I expected and I jogged out of the room, as I was already prepared to leave. I looked down at my schedule, since it was only the second day of school. See, we had substitutes for the first day of school in all of second and third period for eleventh graders, just because of some meeting thing. Way to start off the year. I rolled my eyes when I found that I had history with possibly the worst teacher in the school, Mr. Meys. He didn't care if the students were educated or not, he just slacked off. Of course, the other students took advantage of this and did whatever they wanted, but I genuinely had an interest for the subject, and it was frustrating knowing that I wouldn't be able to learn much. I pushed my troubling thoughts to the back of my mind and entered the classroom right as the bell rang. As I expected, the students were going wild. As I sighed and sat down in a seat in the back, I noticed a boy across the room. He had this vibrant red hair reaching his jaw and tiny features. His gaze was focused on a thick book while his pencil scribbled across the pages. He kept uncomfortably glancing around him, and even behind him, but his desk was in the opposite back corner. He looked to his right and our eyes met from across the room. I smiled slightly and awkwardly looked away from those greenish-hazel eyes. I fumbled with my binder for a few seconds before pulling out a far overdue book to distract myself. I gently lift the cover to The Hunger Games and try to divert my thoughts. About a page through, I felt like eyes were burning into my skull. I turn to my left to see the new kid still staring at me, a pencil sweeping across a sketch pad gracefully. Once he noticed that I saw him, he had only blushed and looked back down to his sketch pad. Confused, I try to continue my book.

•Time Skip — End of Class•

The bell rang and I gathered my books and sighed for what felt like the millionth time. As I reached the door, I noticed that the boy I saw earlier happened to be behind me. As I entered the hallway, I turned on my heel sharply, forcing the boy to halt, but comfortably. "Hey, you new to this school?" I question and begin walking down the hall. "Um... Yeah." He muttered and began to take out his schedule from his pocket. It was awkwardly silent as we walked. He finally looked at his schedule and groaned. "Who do you have next?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Mrs. Narr. I heard she's the worst." He responded blandly. "Coincidence." I replied, excitement brimming my words. "I have her too. And if you needed confirmation, yes, she's the worst." I tried to smile. We reached the classroom and I immediately go to the back corner row. The boy sat next to me. "I never caught your name, by the way." I urged. "Gerard. Gerard Way." He smiled and I was tempted to hug him since it's so adorable. "Nice to meet you. I'm Frank." I respond with a smile. He blushed and looked away, searching through his Fall Out Boy backpack. "Hey, nice backpack!" I say excitedly. "Hey, thanks! You like them?" He replied happily, continuing to search. "No, I only bought all the songs and merch!" I said playfully and revealed my matching T-shirt. Gerard laughed, and I swear it sounded like I died, went to heaven, and an angel was singing to me. He finally found whatever he was looking for in his bag, which happened to be the sketch book I had seen earlier. "You draw much?" I ask quietly, calming the atmosphere. "Yeah, do you?" He responded with a slight smile. I laughed at that. "As if. I can't draw a stick figure!" Gerard jut shook his head and continued drawing. He kept occasionally looking up at me, frowning, and erasing something. His frown was so cute. His whole face got scrunched up and it's so lovely. "Hey, you gonna keep staring at me or what?" I heard him say, pulling me out of my thoughts. I felt the blood rush to my face. "What? Oh! S-sorry..." I stuttered awkwardly. I cleared my throat and turned away. "Wait, one sec." Gerard said and grabbed my by the chin lightly and tilted my head back towards him at a slight angle. Satisfied, he returned to his sketch pad. "Are you drawing me?" I asked, smiling. "Took you long enough." He muttered. I blushed again, and Gerard's eyes widened. "Hold that there!" I couldn't help but giggle. Ah, what a perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank Iero's POV

I tapped my pencil against my notebook. I was writing a rough draft of a project of a group project we were doing in math class. Well, I was attempting to. Of course, I grouped with Gerard. We got the teacher to let us work in a group of two, so that's pretty exciting. "What if we did something algebra... ey?" Gerard questioned. We burst out into laughter. The teacher gave us a crappy look. You know the one, the "If you don't get to work, I'll threaten to get you in trouble even though I probably won't" look. We get it all the time. After a few minutes, we actually started working. We did end up doing something algebra-ey, thanks to Gerard. He was rambling on about something like who discovered it and blah blah blah. I didn't really listen to his words, I just loved hearing his voice, you know? I must have zoned out or something because before I knew it, Gerard was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Did you catch any of that?" He said. "Yyy... no, none of that." Gerard fell into a fit of giggles, and I was surprised I didn't explode because of his cuteness. Before I knew it, the bell rang and we still only had part of a rough draft. "Oh, mister Way, you will be the death of me." I sighed, knowing I'd have to finish over the weekend. "Well we could finish over the weekend!" He responded as if he was reading my mind, obviously enthusiastic about our dumb project. "Sure, you could come to my house over the weekend. My mom probably won't be home, if that's cool with you." Gerard instantly smiled his tiny smile that sent fireworks through me. "I would love that! Text me!" And with that, he was gone. I went to my locker and began to put things in and take things out of my backpack. Since it was Friday and the last bell just rang, everybody was rushing around me. Once I finally escaped that place, my walk home began. I took in my surroundings and smiled. Gerard Way, possibly the cutest thing on the planet, would be seeing me all day, no distractions, tomorrow. Just thinking about him relaxed me. What is this kid doing to me? I mean, I always assumed I was gay, but this one really got to me. I had tried dating girls a while back, but I never really felt anything. But with Gerard, I just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket, watch a movie and cuddle. I let out a sigh, knowing he would probably never feel the same. "Hey, shortie!" I heard a voice from behind me. I rolled my eyes and stopped walking. "What do you want, Mikey?" I turned to the kid. "Rumor has it you've got a boyfriend. Is it true, gayboy?" I rolled my eyes again. I wish he was. I thought. "No, Mikey, get off of my back about it." I spat out and begin walking again. "Whatever. You're never gonna get one." He said and crosses the street where he usually does. Before I turned, I yelled across the intersection to him. "And I'm over five feet tall!" And I began jogging in the other direction. Okay, 5'1". But still over five feet tall! It wasn't my fault I was a midget. I reached my front door and fumbled with my keys. I found the right one and let myself in. "Hey Frankie! I'd like you to meet someone!" I heard my mother from the living room. Of course. Ever since my father died 4 years ago, she'd been bringing a new guy home practically every week. I took a deep breath and entered the room. "Hey, I'm Brendon." Says the tall man in front of me and holds out his hand. I grasp it firmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Frank." I reply in a monotone voice. This guy seemed decent, though. He was in shape and actually seemed to take care of himself. "I'm going to my room, okay Mom?" I nod at Brendon in an attempted friendly gesture. Halfway up the stairs, I yell down them. "Oh, and can I have a friend over tomorrow? We're working on a school project." She nods and relief washes over me. I race up the remaining stairs and pull out my phone.

Frank: my mom said yes about tomorrow. what time works for u?

I waited impatiently and kept hopefully glancing at my phone every few seconds. I'm not obsessed, I swear. Well, I admit, I kind of am. I mean, how can I not be? Bing.

Gerard: my mom agreed as well. how's 9 am for u? or u can sleep in.

Frank: 9 am sounds great! bring the poster thing. how long can u stay? my mom doesnt care how long u stay.

Gerard: all day, if thats fine! i love hanging out with u.

Okay, that kind of made me explode and squeal internally. Hey, don't judge. I get excited and happy easily, especially when it's when your crush loves spending time with you. That's pretty amazing.

-Time Skip to the next morning-

Beep! Beep! Beep! What in the world...? Oh right! Gerard's coming over! I turn off my alarm clock and get up to check the time on my phone. 8:15. I jumped out of bed and raced to the shower. I showered as fast as humanly possible and began to choose an outfit. I pulled out some black skinny jeans (duh!) and tried to decide on a band shirt. Fall Out Boy or Asking Alexandria? I remembered that Gerard liked FOB, so that's the one I chose. I applied an extremely subtle amount of eyeliner (since Patrick Stump does it, everyone does it) and dried my hair. It's fairly easy when most of it is shaved off. Before I knew it, there was a knock on the door. I remembered that my mom wasn't home, so I ran to get it myself. I greeted Gerard at the door. He was dressed in black skinny jeans like me and a loose dark gray tank top. I couldn't stop staring at him for a few seconds. "Um... Can I come in?" He asks, smirking. "Right! Sorry..." He raised an eyebrow while I pulled the door open wider and stepped aside. Gerard walked in slowly and began to study his surroundings. "Where do we start?" He asks. "Well, we could play Call of Duty and eat pizza or we could start on that project..." Gerard grinned evilly. Minutes later, a pizza was on the way and we were having a blast.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank Iero's POV

"Dude! Behind you!" I practically screamed. "Wait, what?" Gerard replied, laughing. It was 11:46 am and we were still playing video games. Gerard sucks pretty bad, and it's really funny. He agrees, which makes it better. The "Game Over" text crawls across the screen and we sigh in defeat. "Hey, you wanna do something else? I'm really terrible at this." Gerard asks, still smiling. Darn those hazel eyes! "O-of course!" I stutter, turning off the gaming system. We start heading back upstairs to the main floor. "I have a question. Like for real." Gerard takes me by surprise. I nod, and we sit at the small breakfast table. "What if you have a secret that you really need to get off of your chest, but you're afraid that people won't see you the same way if you tell them?" Gerard asked nervously. "Well, I had a secret too, but once I told, people didn't care after a while. And Gerard, you can always tell me anything. And I mean absolutely anything." I tried to be reassuring, but I kind of suck at that. Gerard smiled slightly and seemed more relaxed. "Really? Then can I tell you this?" I smile back and nod. "Well... I've been trying to date other girls, but I've always felt like there was nothing there, and that worries me. But..." He trailed off. "But you feel different with guys? Because I'm the same way." I finished for him. Luckily, he smiled and nodded. "Well that's perfectly okay, there's nothing wrong with that. You're still Gerard." That seemed to make him happy enough, which made me happy too. "Thanks, Frank. That means a ton." Gerard genuinely smiled, and I felt like I was melting inside. "Now let's go watch a movie in the living room. There are windows up here."

-Time Skip to the movie-

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'll make you famous again." Said the girl to the father. We were watching Sinister, a horror movie. The little girl picked up the axe, and Gerard squealed and hid his face in my shoulder. I flinched when it got gory, and decided not to look anymore. It ended horrifically. To lighten the mood, I pick up the couch pillow to my right and hit Gerard with it. He jumps, and I hop off the couch. I throw a pillow to him. "Oh, it's on!" He yells, laughing. The pillow collides with my torso, and I lose my breath for a second. I hit him in the face with the pillow as lightly as possible. "Hey, screw you, Iero!" He shouts. "You wish!" I replied and winked. Gerard's whole face turned red as his hair. "Wait - I...! Ugh!" He just hit me with the pillow again, and we were both laughing. I fell to the floor, and Gerard did too. I turned on my side to look at him. All I saw was a pillow to the face. Fun. My pillow was out of reach. I couldn't stop laughing, it was so fun. Suddenly, Gerard was straddling me so I was trapped. "Hey, no fair!" I yelled and fake frowned. For a few seconds, we were just sort of looking at each other. I studied his flawless face, and it felt like my own face was on fire. I reached up and playfully booped his nose, and he scrunched up his nose and laughed. I laughed too, and he fell off of me. I sat up and looked at the clock on my phone. It was almost two, meaning we still had about 5 hours alone. "Hey, mind if I play some music?" I ask. Gerard smiles politely. "Not at all, as long as your music taste doesn't suck." I grin and play "Zombie" by The Cranberries. "Dude, this is my song!" Gerard yelled and began dramatically lip syncing, and I didn't think I had laughed so hard in years. Ugh, why does this kid get to me so much? Well, I'm not complaining. "Hey, do you wanna go on a walk?" Gerard asked randomly. "Sure! It's..." I checked my phone. "...Only 55 degrees outside." He just shrugged.

I threw on my Misfits hoodie and once again, that sparked another awesome conversation. Gerard had a black faux leather jacket, and he looked adorable. I quickly laced my combat boots, and so did he. We had so many things in common, and I thought that was awesome. Same music taste, same dressing theme, same "preference..." Awesome. I held open the door and gestured for Gerard to exit. He smiled slightly and exited. I followed and locked the door behind me. We started down the sidewalk, and Gerard took a deep breath. It was mid spring, so everything smelled nice. I inhaled as well. "It's beautiful outside, isn't it?" Gerard asked quietly. I smiled at him, nodding. I was going to say something like a smooth pick up line (like I did with girls), but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. And considering my personality, it took a lot of work to hold back my words. "Not to sound all girly and crap, but those flowers are pretty cool looking." Gerard took me by surprise once again. He was gesturing to a really cool looking greenish flower with purple spiky thingies. Hey, I don't know my flowers. "I agree. I couldn't name a single one if I tried, though." I laughed. "Burdock." He replied bluntly. "English?" I joked, raising an eyebrow. "Burdock, that's the name of the flower." Gerard repeated blandly. "Does your vocabulary have a limit?" I smile. Gerard just shrugs. "Probably not." We reached a small park and noticed that nobody was there. Next to the swings, there was a large tree with a bench in front of it. We sat on the bench and Gerard was practically glued to my side. He was shivering slightly, even though it wasn't that cold, so I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. It's difficult to say things like "no homo, bro!" to Gerard because in all honestly, I'm super gay for him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I thought I was going to explode. To make him even cuter (if that's even possible), he shut his eyes for a few seconds and had a small smile on his face. Suddenly, Gerard's eyes flew open and he scooted to the other side of the bench, blushing like crazy. Confused, I tried to look into his eyes, but he was avoiding my gaze. "What?" I ask quietly. He just shook his head. "Aw, come on, please tell me!" I nagged, and Gerard looked hesitant. He stood up and so did I. He walked over and faced the tree, only putting about a foot and a half between himself and it. I stepped between the two. "Please?" I begged, fake pouting. "C-can I try something?" Gerard whispered. "Sure, I guess." As soon as these words escape my mouth, his hands and elbows are on the bark on the sides of my head, putting only centimeters between us. Of course, I'm blushing like crazy, but he seemed... determined? I toyed with my lip ring slightly and looked into those hazel eyes. They were so intricate, so complicated. Before I knew it, I felt his breath on my face. Wait... What? He pressed his lips against mine, and I felt like I was going crazy or something. Some things are too good to be true. Or not. I grabbed Gerard by the waist and flipped our positions without breaking the kiss. I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming. There's no way that this could be real. What am I thinking? Just enjoy it, because this probably won't last long.

...Or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank Iero's POV

"Mom, we're home!" I shouted as Gerard and I entered the oddly silent house. "Mom?" I asked, confused. She was normally home by then. I brushed it off and decided to text her. While waiting for a reply, I sat down on the couch, and Gerard did the same. I turned on the TV and he snuggled up to me, and I almost said "awww!" right there. But luckily, I didn't. The only thing that wasn't boring was the Spanish shopping channel, where Gerard and I attempted to make out a few words. Neither of us really paid attention in Spanish. "Perfume for... Desk? Wait, no!" Gerard tried and laughed. He kept scooting closer and closer until he was basically sitting on my lap, so I hugged him tight. It's like I couldn't help it. My arms couldn't resist the adorable boy who was now actually sitting on my lap and laughing. His laugh was so amazing, you have no idea what it says to me. He's genuinely happy with me. I turned him to face me, and he wrapped his legs around my waist and smiled. (Author's Note: This is for you, Alia. Chill, woman!) I stood up, not so surprisingly holding his small frame up and pushed him back against a wall. When my lips met his again, it was like magic and fireworks all over again. I don't think I can put this into words, but it's like magic and explosions and that post-feeling you get when you're so happy you could cry. Like I said, I don't think I could accurately put this into words without sounding slightly crazy. Gerard wrapped his arms around my neck and a shiver went down my spine. I used my knee to support him and wrapped my arms around his torso to pull him even yet closer, if possible. I really liked him, and I've never felt this way for anyone before. This continued for a few minutes, but I had to pull away for air. We found that gasping for air every 20 minutes isn't fun, and my leg was getting tired, so I sat Gerard on the couch and pushed his shoulders down so that he was laying down. I laid on top of him, but also supported my own weight. Then, out of the blue, I heard a crash. My head snapped up to see someone I was not expecting. "Frank. Anthony. Iero. Junior. Room. NOW. You, kiddo, stay there." My mother sent me to my room and followed. I sat on my bed and so did she. Her stern expression softened to excitement. "Soooo, who's he?" She asks, sounding like a crazed fangirl. I groaned. "Mom, come on, seriously?" I said, feeling like my face was in flames. "Oh, please. It's so obvious that the metaphoric closet doesn't even exist for you. I was just waiting for proof." She replied proudly. Wait, she wasn't mad? "So... You're not mad about this?" I cautiously question. "Of course not! I'm sure Brendon would be thrilled." I rolled my eyes. Of course. It all goes back to the other guy, as usual. "Whatever, mom. And his name is Gerard." With that, I headed back downstairs to see Brendon and Gerard hitting it off. When I entered the room, Gerard's eyes met mine and he smiled. I returned one, and walked over to sit next to him. "Whatcha talking about?" Brendon smiled. "Well, I'm starting a band, and I'm calling it Panic! At the Disco." (Author's Note: YES IM ADDING BRENDON URIE AND PANIC AT THE DISCO TO THIS) I smiled and wrapped my arm around Gerard's waist, trying not to let Brendon see. A few words into his sentence, he looked at my arm and raised an eyebrow. He turned around and saw my mother grinning like a Cheshire cat. I rolled my eyes and stood up, aiming for my room. Gerard followed me like a dog following its owner. He stayed glued to my side, shooting me concerned looks. I pulled him up the stairs with me, ignoring my mother and Brendon, who were acting like fangirls with their giggling and whispering. When we entered my room, I slammed the door shut. Maybe it was a bit much, but seriously, Mom? Come on. I turned to see Gerard sitting on my bed, swinging his skinny legs cutely. He seemed deep in thought about something, so I sat next to him. He does that a lot. "Hey, um... Is something wrong?" I ask awkwardly, and he just shook his head. "I was just thinking... I think I love you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Frank Iero's POV

"I think I love you." I felt the color drain from my face. Why this scared me, I still don't understand to this day. "I... I think I love you too." I stammered back and planted a small kiss on Gerard's cheek. A muffled "Awww!" was heard from the hallway. "MOM! Are you kidding me?" I shouted and Gerard and I began to fall into laughter. My mother opened the door and entered with Brendon following. "When's the wedding, Frank, hmm?" They teased, making us laugh even harder but also slightly want different parents. I stood up and got Gerard to as well, and while everyone was still laughing, I grabbed his hand. "How about right now?" I teased back, and without warning Gerard pulled my face close to his, colliding our lips. I was shocked at first, and annoyed by all of the "awws" next to us. I melted into the kiss, and pulled Gerard closer. An awkward cough interrupted us. "We should... er, probably leave..." I burst out laughing and jokingly nudged Mom and Brendon out the door. Surprisingly, they actually left. Before the intense blushing and the shutting the door, they kept wiggling their eyebrows suggestively at us. Wow, real mature. I sat on my bed again, and Gerard was drawing again. "Whatcha drawing?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder to get a better view, and I was amazed. It was an incredibly detailed and amazing drawing of my face. My jaw dropped involuntarily. "You drew that?" I questioned, baffled. "Y-yeah, I'm still working on it, so it kinda s-sucks..."He replied sadly and put the notepad away. "Are you serious? That's so incredible! Don't put yourself down like that, you tend to do that a lot. You're amazing, sweet, gentle, talented, and pretty flipping hot, to be honest." The words were uncontrollably spilling from my mouth, even if they were all true. I looked up to see Gerard blushing like crazy, but doubtingly shifting his glance to the floor. "Please trust me on this. I'm telling the truth about this." A small smile settled on Gerard's lips. God, that was so adorable. "O-okay. I believe you."

-Time Skip to Monday-

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Screamed my alarm clock. Great, it was Monday again. I dragged myself out of bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed in a random band t-shirt and black skinny jeans, even though that's what I wore almost every day. I grabbed a piece of toast, called a goodbye to my mother, and started my walk to school. I spent the entire time thinking about Gerard's drawing, somehow ignoring Mikey's jabs. Once I got to school, and I made the mistake of heading straight to my locker. As I entered the locker bay, I felt my back slam against the locker behind me. Great. "What do you want, Kellin?" I groaned as his grip on my collar tightened. "I heard you were dating that new gay kid, Gerard. Is that true?" By then, everybody had scattered to their classes. "Why does it matter to you?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, earning me a punch in the gut. Fun. "I asked a yes or no question, Frank." I grimaced in pain. "And I asked you one as well." I sputtered in reply. I felt a sharp blow hit my jaw. "Fine. Yes. Now can I leave?" I instantly regretted that answer, as I was being punched and kicked to the floor in seconds. To make matters worse, his friends decided to join. I attempted to ignore the pain and the words they were shouting at me, but it obviously didn't work out too well. "Gayboy! Why don't you just kill yourself?" And awful jabs like so continued for minutes, and every one of them hurt. They continued, and I honestly felt like being set on fire or something would be less painful. A final kick to the gut send blood out of my mouth, and that made them run. I didn't feel like getting up for help, I sort of just laid there in agony. I reached to touch my lip, and there was blood everywhere. My lip ring was broken and there were multiple cuts from what I could tell. What a wonderful way to start the week…

Gerard Way's POV

Frank wasn't in first or second period, and he wasn't answering his texts. By third period, I was concerned. I asked to go to the restroom, but I decided to search for him instead. Not in any of the bathrooms across the school. Not in the area between the hallway and the classroom where he usually liked to stay. Not in the lunchroom. I realized that I hadn't checked the locker bay, as pointless as it was. I rounded the corner casually to see Frank crumpled on the floor, surrounded in a pool of blood. I stifled a scream and raced to him, checking to see if he was awake or even alive. Luckily, he had a pulse, but he was out cold. I quickly ran to the clinic and signaled the nurse over. This was not going to be pretty.

Frank Iero's POV

I woke in a room with a faint beeping noise. Wait, was I in the hospital? An IV in my right arm confirmed that. I noticed that Gerard was sitting in a hospital chair to my right, grasping my hand. "Gee...?" Was all I could muster. His head shot up, and he instantly got a nurse to check on me. While she typed frantically on her keyboard, Gerard was looking at me with a huge smile and overwhelming happiness, and suddenly all of my memories came back to me. I cringed just thinking of it, and attempted to smile back. "How bad is it?" I mumbled, trying not to look at myself. I just really didn't want to see. "Well, your face is pretty beat up, you broke a rib, sprained your ankle, and you have random cuts and bruises on your chest and legs, but they're not too bad." The nurse replied blandly. I looked to the hospital room door to see my mom and Brendon nervously waiting to be let inside. The nurse saw me looking, and she let them in immediately. "Oh, honey, are you okay?" My mother cried out, rushing to me. I just rolled my eyes. Yep, I'm in perfect condition. Totally. "I'm fine, mom. Now when do I get out of here?" I glanced at the nurse expectantly. "Well, considering the injuries, you're gonna have to stay here for a few nights. You can have one person stay with you overnight, but once you pick them, you can't pick anyone else. Got it?" She responded sharply. My gaze instantly shot to Gerard. "Can he stay?" I asked my mom, trying not to hurt her feelings. "Of course, baby. We'll see you tomorrow." Wait, what? How long had I been there? Gerard seemed to read my mind, as usual. "It just turned 11 pm. They can come back at 9 am." I was taken aback, but I nodded anyway. I was going to need some serious comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank Iero's POV

Gerard entered the room after about 10 minutes holding two cups of coffee. He handed one to me, and I gratefully took a sip. "Gerard, you really don't have to stay. You'll drain your energy." I almost whined. Not that I didn't _want_ him to stay, but that I wanted him to be healthy. He just shook his head. "I'm staying here whether you like it or not." I frowned slightly, knowing that he wasn't going to change his mind. Sensing my frustration, Gerard walked to my side and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Do you want me to grab you some comic books?" I nodded. I'm so grateful to have him. He'll do anything for me, no matter what I say or do. I don't even deserve someone like him. "Okay, I'll be back very soon." And with that, he jogged out of the room. I decided to take this time to think about him. He's been taking care of me and making me happy for a few weeks now, so I decided that I wanted to get something for him. Nothing too big, because then he'll feel guilty, but nothing too small.

All of a sudden, _Mikey_ walked into the room. Yes, Mikey. The jerk who picked on me on the walk home daily. "Hey, have you seen Gerard?" He asked blandly, but I only narrowed my eyes at him. "He's my brother, Frank, whether you like it or not." Wait, brother? I never really thought about that. Mikey ran a hand through his light brown and bleached hair. "Can you answer the question now? I can't stay and wait forever." I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he went to go get something for me. He said he'd be back soon." Mikey sat in one of the chairs next to my bed. "So are you guys... like _together?_ " Mikey asked with a softer tone that came out of nowhere. "Yeah, I guess. It's not really official, I don't know. Why, do you need something else to pick on me about?" I said with traces of venom lacing my voice. "No, and I... I'm sorry, Frank. I was trying to look out for Gerard." This shocked me. Look out for him? All of this was getting in my head and giving me a headache. "He's had a crush on you for eternity, dude. You didn't even see him until the first couple days of eleventh. He's been going to that school for a year." Mikey said, almost frustrated. "Well, I've never had classes with him! And what did making my life miserable do for him?" I shot back, and before Mikey could respond, Gerard walked in - sorry, slightly _sashayed_ in - with his coffee and a few comic books. God, he looked so perfect. "Chill, you guys, don't argue over me." He said with a smirk and a sassy attitude. Mikey rolled his eyes and dragged Gerard out of the room. I could hear whispering and debating, but not in an angry manner. I heard my name a few times, but I tried not to eavesdrop. Before I knew it, they both entered the room and a huge smile was highlighting Gerard's face. "What was that all about?" I questioned suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "I have to go feed my... pet... unicorn! Bye!" Mikey stuttered nervously and stumbled out of the room. "Don't worry about it. You'll see." Gerard said happily. Before I could object, a nurse entered the room. "Mr. Iero, I need to take a blood sample." Gerard took that as a queue to rush to a seat opposite to the side of the bed where the nurse was preparing a small syringe. I looked to Gerard, who seemed stressed out. He always had a fear of needles, so I grabbed his hand and held tight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Honey, the doctor said you'll be out of here tomorrow!" My mother exclaimed excitedly. It had been about 4 days, and it was just barely turning 11 pm. I was hoping the time would go faster because she'd been rambling for hours. Gerard walked into the room and so did Brendon. Like every other night, Gerard handed me a coffee. I smiled to him as a thanks and he took his usual seat by the bed. "Oh, Bren! Did you hear? He'll be out tomorrow!" And my mother was off again, spewing out every detail. I looked apologetically to Brendon, and he smiled back. Just in time, it turned 11 pm, so I urged them to leave. Once they did, I immediately turned on my side so I could see Gerard. "Hey, Gee." I said with a grin creeping onto my face. "Hey, Frankie. I can't wait to drive you home." He responded; his complex hazel eyes glimmered with excitement. He was going to take me to meet his parents. I scooted away from him to the farthest part of the bed and motioned for him to get in the bed, too. He did, and we cuddled until I fell asleep.


End file.
